Many web sites present aggregated content from various content sources to users. For example, a web page can include hyperlinks that can take the user to a different page on the web site or to a different web site altogether. In some instances, what appears to be a hyperlink leading to additional information on a topic instead takes a user to a search engine page listing search results for the topic. Often, users are given little to no indication about where a given link will take them, which can lead to frustration or wasted time.